<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not going anywhere by Christykia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328520">I'm not going anywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christykia/pseuds/Christykia'>Christykia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, SuperCorp Sunday, Supergirl post S5, the first step to Supercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christykia/pseuds/Christykia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara (as Supergirl) and Lena work together and take down Lex.<br/>Post S5 ficlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara and Lena, Supercorp - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not going anywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is the context for my drawing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lena and Supergirl watched as Lex was restrained by the paramedics. They forced him into a straitjacket while he was wriggling around like a mad man. The madness he had within him finally showing on the outside too. The paramedics almost had to drag him inside the medical van. The van that would drive him to the asylum. Prison wasn’t enough to stop him. </p><p> </p><p>Lex was threatening them with gritted teeth and resisting them as much as he could. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of Lena close to Supergirl. He somehow realized they were close enough to hold hands. They weren’t, but he knew then his worst fear had become a reality. His sister had joined the Super and they’d worked together to stop him. Their alliance had made them stronger!</p><p> </p><p>He started screaming at them, threatening to get back at them when they’d least expect it. He struggled harder to escape but the paramedics had him in a tight grip. Kara was calm, but ready. If he so much as put a toe outside the perimeter created by the paramedics and the police, she would end him. </p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena ignored him, he didn’t deserve their reactions anymore. The paramedics managed to get him inside and silenced him with a quick fix of sedative. The two women waited until he was locked inside the van and until the van had driven far off in the distance before they allowed themselves to breathe freely.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>It was over.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>They had each other, nothing else mattered.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>